


白包 蝴蝶与猫（短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 蝴蝶与猫（短篇）

> 搭配边伯贤feat的《蝴蝶与猫》

金珉锡懒懒地趴在窗口前，享受难得的阳光。

今年初春的阳光偶尔失常，但今天难得不刺眼也不炙热。无云的天空显示天气特别好，他也想出门去踩踩了。

回头看了眼还在睡的人，金珉锡眯起眼睛，才伸出手往那人的头拍下去，想想下又收回。

轻手轻脚地出门。

一接触室外，他伸了个大懒腰，发出舒服的感叹。走在路上，沿路随意看看。

小区商店街的店员们开始在补货，有大妈在门口闲话家常，有大爷双手背在身后慢慢走着，有一只狗狗非常兴奋地来回跑。

温馨的日常生活。

走到路口，陆续聚集上班族和学生们。等待绿灯的时候，低头滑手机的，小声说话大声笑的，开着扩音扰人的。

绿灯一亮，马路两边的人开始往来。

绕进一小路里，金珉锡感觉心情越来越好。

天气好得他好想就这么躺下不动发呆，而他也真的这么做了。

上班时间的公园显得冷清，他躺在长椅上，被树叶遮挡了些的阳光愈发温柔。

金珉锡觉得眼皮越来越重时，一只蝴蝶飞过眼前。

这只蝴蝶特别漂亮，浅蓝色的翅膀带着紫色的圆点，阳光下还有发光的感觉。

忍不住伸出手，蝴蝶却停在了长椅扶手上，翅膀扑扇一下。

金珉锡盯着蝴蝶，手有点发抖，生怕蝴蝶突然飞走。

慢慢地，轻轻地，越来越靠近扶手，伸出手时蝴蝶像是被惊扰了那样飞了起来。

正难过时，蝴蝶又飞回来停在了自己的手。金珉锡一瞬间僵直身子，蝴蝶翅膀缓慢扑扇了下，像在和自己打招呼。

金珉锡开心地笑了，闭起眼睛，感觉时间都停了下来。

突然背后一暖，他身体惯性动了一下，蝴蝶飞走了。

好心情突然被破坏，他转头就想咬人。

“珉锡，起床了。”

睁开眼睛，金珉锡看到的是四肢巴着自己的边伯贤。

眼睛眨巴眨巴的，愣了好久。

边伯贤见他有点傻的样子，双手捧着他脸轻柔地吻上去。

“又梦到自己变成猫了？”

“哦……这次好真实，好像自己真的出去玩了一会儿。”

向天花板伸出手，“一只翅膀蓝色带着紫色圆点的蝴蝶，还会发光的样子……”

边伯贤被他难得的傻气逗得笑起来，把人抱得更紧。

空闲的假日，两人赖床了一会儿才起床洗漱。

帮忙把被子拎到阳台，努力摊开来时飞来了一只蝴蝶。边伯贤随意看了一眼却呆了。

蓝色翅膀，上头有些紫色的小点，阳光下发光的错觉……

回想到金珉锡的话，边伯贤招手和蝴蝶打个招呼，“噗，或许珉锡真的变成猫出去溜达回来了。”

身后传来金珉锡的叫唤，边伯贤把门留了一个小缝。

春天，真的来了。


End file.
